


dear happy

by seokieai



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: AND THAT, Confessions, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, They Make It Work, They love each other, Vague relationship, both jae and wonpil are broken, hand holding, is ok, they both have their problems, they just dont put lables on it, this is so fluffy im not sure how i wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokieai/pseuds/seokieai
Summary: both jae and wonpil are broken but they're solid enough to hold each other up through the pain.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	dear happy

**Author's Note:**

> lower case intended.  
> not yet proof read, they maybe some grammatical errors such as missing apostrophes.
> 
> also i would just like to say, this is a vague fic, so i don’t give a label to the pairs issues. it’s like an indescribable feeling of dread sadness and stress. it’s just meant to be a vague scenario which is why o don’t mention any specific issues ! :)

Its only 8pm when wonpil texts him. 

yet jae is still heavy from the need to sleep. his week had been rough and he felt like the world was collapsing slowly around him. each molecule of his very existence disappearing slowly, then all at once.

wonpil  
[can you come over?]  
[sorry...]  
[i understand if you cant come.]

jae throwned and sat up straight in his bed. he huffed lightly feeling the cold air hit his warm hands. jae pushed the heavy sheets off of his body and pulled himself over the front door of his apartment. if theres anyone who could pick up all of jaes pieces and make him whole again, it was wonpil.  
jae made the mistake of walking the distance to the others apartment. the crunchy snow started to settle and melt on his suede slippers. jae grunted and wrapped himself up in his hoodie. 

"jae your so cold" wonpil complained when he greeted the other at the door, yet he still didnt untie their hug. being in each others arms like this is like watching their whole lives slip away to rebuild a better one. wonpil intertwined their fingers and walked towards his room. opening the door let out a puff of invitingly warm cozy heat. the room smelt like wonpil, jae thought he could drown in this scent, and he kind of hoped he would. wonpil pushed himself back under the duvet and waited for jae to join his side. 

jae settled onto the bed, the two boys facing each other. jae moved first reaching out and rubbing a cold thumb across wonpils heat flushed cheeks. wonpil started up into jaes eyes, the latter watching wonpils eyes sparkle in the dim light. letting his eyes fall onto wonpils lips he saw the tremble moving them repidly. jae let his hand fall from the boys cheek and naturally curve onto his lips.  
"its ok wonpil. i promise. just let it out." wonpil broke at the kind reassurence finally letting his head drop onto jaes chest. jae bit his lip and burried his face into wonpils hair. they cuddled together letting the tear rap through them. nothing on their minds yet the weight of the world rest on their shoulders. jae pulled wonpil in closer, letting their legs slot together. wonpils body shook with the force of his tears but jae sat there staring out into the darkest corner of wonpils room the yellow lighting didnt quite hit. he just stared letting tears fall. he didnt sob or shake. jae was nearly to numb to be crying, wonpil however was shaking at the volume of tears he had. mirorring jaes personal pain and his own all at the same time. wonpil always subconsiuosly took on the emtions of others. even if the two of them never spoke at length about their issuses wonpil still felt the effect they had on jae.

wonpil had managed to slip away from jae, now sleeping soudly with sticky tears dried on his red cheeks. jae wiped his eyes with the soft sleeve of his hoodie. he rolled off the bed and wiggled his toes in warm plush fluff of wonpils carpet. he reached into wonpils drawer and pulled out of pair of socks to wear for his adventure to the kitchen.

he stood in the empy white walled room with his hands in this sleeves waitng for the kettle to boil. he let his thoughts consume him, thinking about everything and nothing all at the same time. it must've been late now, the sky outside pitch black and littered with very few glittering stars. jae rubbed his forehead and picked up the kettle off the stand to pour onto his coffee grounds the smell making him scrunch his nose in distaste. wonpil emerged from around the corner and jae raised his eye brow towards him. "hey, you okay?" wonpil hummed before coming closer and wrapping his arms around jaes waist and curling himself into the others chest. "it got cold without you" jae replied with a quiet 'oh', took a sip of his coffee and let his arms fall around wonpils back. "I missed you, you know? it gets hard without you..." jae kissed the hair on the crown of wonpils head letting his head rest there for a few seconds. jae breathed in the youngers scent, somehow smelling like the warm feeling of sleep. "I know, I miss you too" jae let his fall into a whisper as he stroked up and down wonpils back. wonpil looked up at jae, the subtle moon light let a pretty, almost angelic, glow fall around his silhouette. jae smiled back down and the shorter man and kissed him gently on the lips. wonpil sighed gratefully and jae felt his tension melt away between the press of their warm lips. "you make everything so much easier to live through... i love you" jae smiled pulling back to look at wonpils face "i love you too"


End file.
